From Galge God with Love
by KurobaraIto
Summary: Ever since he was little, Hyoudou Issei had always been able to see how far his relationship with girl was.


Ever since he was little, Hyoudou Issei had always been able to see how far his relationship with girl was. At first, Issei didn't understand it. On the corner of his eyes, he had always been able to see the 'relationship meter' as he dubbed it. And it only worked for girl.

For example, when he was little, he had a childhood friend named Shidou Irina. At first he thought Irina was a boy with her tomboyish appearance. But when he saw Irina's name on his relationship meter, he asked her what her gender was, and he got a 'girl' in return.

His relationship meter didn't lie. Irina was truly a girl.

Circumstance came, and Irina had to go to England. Of course, Issei had raised the relationship meter bar with Irina. For as long as he knew, raising the bar would make something good happen. For example, the onee-san next door had always given him a chocolate bar or candy every time he said something complimentary to her. Oh, and the relationship meter rose too.

Issei didn't understand how it worked fully. He just knew the basic. It was until after he reached teenage and played a dating sim game that he realized how similar his life was with the game. The only missing thing was the choice he had to make to raise the relationship meter. As long as he knew, he never had to choose something to raise it.

And then the choice came.

He shouldn't had tempted fate. It bit him in the ass.

It was just a harmless question from one of his classmate. But then the world froze, everything turned gray, the time stopped, and in front of his eyes, obscuring the figure of the girl, lined three sentence.

His life had fully turned into a dating sim.

He then laughed.

With this, his dream of having a harem was not a dream anymore!

* * *

 **From Galge God with Love**

* * *

"It's the perverted trio again!"

"Get them!"

The kendo club members rushed towards the three male figure that was running as far as they could from them. Then, as if they agreed beforehand, the three split off.

Murayama and Katase chose to pursue Hyoudou.

After three minutes of running, they caught up with him.

Hyoudou seemed to realized that he was caught and didn't have any way to escape.

"Um… Murayama, Katase." He said with a charming smile. "Please be gentle with me…"

They beat him. Hard.

* * *

"Ugh…" Issei rubbed his head as he stared at the relationship meter list. The two who had beaten him, Murayama and Katase, their bars were really low. Maybe it was because he had always peeped at the kendo club with Motohama and Matsuda.

His eyes wandered into the other females in Kuoh Academy's name. They all were really low too. What was wrong with his life? He had thought with his dating sim power, gathering a harem would be easy.

Turned out he was wrong.

There were some mechanics that he had uncover. The choice only came if the girl had enough relationship meter with him. And no one in Kuoh Academy who had interacted with him had enough bar to kickstart the choice.

Currently Issei was inside the infirmary. After he had been treated by the nurse -and a sexy one to boot! Too bad she only saw him as a cute little student. Basically she teacherzoned him- He was left sitting on the chair inside while the sexy teacher/nurse, Aoi-sensei, left for something in the Faculty Office.

He heard the infirmary door opened.

"Aoi-sensei. It's me. I'm here for–"

The girl's voice stopped when she didn't see the one she sought and only saw Issei inside.

"Ara, where's Aoi-sensei?"

It was the girl from Issei's dream! It was the number one beautiful girl on Kuoh Academy! Rias Gremory! He would not waste this chance to include her in his relationship meter!

"Uh, Gremory-senpai. I think Aoi-sensei left for something in the teacher room."

"I see. And why are you here?" She took a seat beside him.

Issei's heart was racing. His eyes sought for her name on his relationship meter list. He couldn't find it. Seemed like it wasn't enough. He had to do more.

"I was beaten down."

"By the girl?"

"…Yes…" He finished lamely.

Issei heard her giggled. Her soft voice soothe Issei's bruised body.

There! The relationship meter had included her!

Let's see…

What?

Why did her bar was so high?

It was unbelievable for Issei. Rias Gremory's interest in him was this high. Wait! With the bar this high, it was more than enough for the choice to appear!

"You should have toned down your act, Hyoudou-kun."

The world froze. The room turned gray as the time stopped. The beautiful figure of Rias Gremory stopped moving as three line of sentences obscure her figure.

Issei really wanted to move, but the time stop also affect his body. The only thing unaffected was his mind. He was still able to think and make choices. Basically, he had unlimited time to consider his choice.

 **[ Thank you for your concern, Senpai. But this burning desire of mine cannot be contained!]**

 **[ Yes, Senpai. I will try to.]**

 **[ Does it even matter to you, Senpai? Why are you so concerned anyway?]**

Let's see. The first obviously would lower the bar. It was a stupid line that he usually spontaneously spouted when he was with Matsuda and Motohama. That left the second and third choices.

The second choice was a meek one, and it implied a subservient attitude that he was not. How many times had he been lectured by the teachers and still did it with his two friends?

Wait. He could just answer with the second and still being himself anyway. It was just a conversation. But then, Issei realized, the next time they converse, she would be disappointed with him and thus lower the bar. Hm, choosing the second choice had to be followed by a consequent action.

What about the third? It was talking back to her with an accusing and rude tone. Well, it was true actually. He wondered why The Rias Gremory talked like this to him. She obviously knew about his reputation as the Perverted Trio.

…

…

The third choice was a tsuntsun one!

Yes. After he said it, he would follow with crossing his arm and saying it with I-don't-care attitude while closing his eyes and turning away his face.

He made up his mind. He chose the third option.

"Does it even matter to you, Senpai? Why are you so concerned anyway?" he said with an uncaring tone while crossing his arm and turning his face away from her. "Hmph."

Oh god. He couldn't believe he said 'hmph' like some tsundere girl!

He opened his eyes and stole a glance at the girl beside him. Instead of a confusion or hurt, he saw an amusement on her face. On the corner of his eyes, the bar under Rias Gremory's name rose.

That was actually the correct answer?!

What kind of personality did one of the two Onee-sama of Kuoh have?

"Ah, I didn't know Hyoudou-kun was such a tsundere."

He blushed and covered his face at her remark.

Apparently it was the correct response as the bar increase once again.

Seriously what kind of person was she?

"Underneath your perversion, you have an interesting personality, Hyoudou-kun. I think I have to go now, it's nice talking with you."

With that, she left.

He stared at the relationship meter between him and Rias Gremory. He still couldn't believe that it was that high.

The relationship meter had simple mechanics. Interact with girls and their name will be included. Once their name was included, he was able to see the relationship between him and the girl. If the girl didn't like you, the bar's color was red and it would be low, and even nonexistent. If the girl was neutral towards you, the bar's color was yellow and it would be in the middle. If the girl liked you, the bar's color was green and it would be high. Different colors also acted as different standard. A darker colors implied 'more' in the relationship. A lighter color meant implied 'less' in the relationship. Dark red meant that the girl hated him more, and light green meant that the girl was in the border of like and neutral.

Rias Gremory's color was light green.

What had he done to make her bar that high?

* * *

After school, he usually hung out with Motohama and Matsuda. But today he saw a chance to increase the bar of Shizuka-sensei when she asked someone in the class to bring the class' worksheet to her desk on the Faculty Office. So here he was, on his way to Shizuka-sensei's desk when he bumped onto someone.

"I'm sorry," Issei said on reflex. He was the one who bumped onto that someone after all.

"No, it's okay."

Issei raised his head only to see the Student Council President herself, Shitori Souna wiped the dust on her skirt.

A big chance!

"No no, I'm sorry, Kaichou-san. I bet you're busy but I with my lack of awareness held you up just like now…"

The black-haired senior shook her head. "I have finished my task as the Student Council President for today. Judging from the sheet of papers on the floor, you are the one who is busy, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"Eh? Yeah… Ahaha," Issei scratched the back of his head. On the corner of his eyes, he sought Souna's name on his relationship meter. It wasn't enough. Keep the conversation, Ise! "Shizuka-sensei tasked me with bringing this to her desk," he pointed at the messy sheet of papers on the floor. Issei then took the papers one by one and stacked it.

"Here, let me help you, Hyoudou-kun," Souna crouched down and helped Issei tidying the papers.

"Eh? You don't have to, Kaichou-san. I can do it on my own."

"Nonsense. It's my duty as the Student Council President to help other students."

There!

Her name was now included…

Who the hell was Sona Sitri?

Issei discreetly glanced at the crouched figure beside him before his eyes were back at the relationship meter.

The bar was light yellow. A neutral borderline dislike then. It made sense because he might be infuriating her while at the same time she had to treat the students as the same.

But who the hell was Sona Sitri?

"Here it is, Hyoudou-kun."

"Thank you, Kaichou-san," Issei replied with a smile.

"Do try to lessen your activity with your friends. It will lessen my job too," she remarked before she left.

Issei didn't reply, he just went to his destination with a single thought.

Who the hell was Sona Sitri.

* * *

Issei was thinking that maybe, just maybe, his relationship meter was faulty. That was right, maybe it was because the relationship meter had always been with him since he was little and it had no maintenance or whatsoever.

After all, Rias Gremory's bar couldn't be that high!

After all, Shitori Souna's name wasn't Sona Sitri!

And After all, there was no way a girl with nonexistent bar would want to go out with him!

That was right. Maybe it was his relationship meter's fault.

Issei stared at the cute raven-haired girl in front of him. She said her name was Amano Yuuma, and she wanted to go out with him.

Bullshit.

Her name, that was.

When Issei stared at the relationship meter, she didn't found Amano Yuuma, and instead, found Raynare, and saw that her bar was nonexistent.

Yeah.

Maybe his relationship meter was at fault. Three strange happenings in one day? He was sure of it.

"Sure," he replied to the girl. Nonexistent or not, she was asking him out! It wouldn't be gentlemanly if he refused!

Her face brightened at this reply, and Issei felt that everything was right in the world.

* * *

Issei was frustrated.

He and Raynare were on their first date. Issei had took her to a nice restaurant, a romantic movie, window shopping, and even bought her a nice phone strap! And none of them made the bar rose.

That was right.

Even when the date was nearing its end as the sky was bright orange signaling that the sun was about to set, Raynare's bar was still nonexistent.

Stupid faulty relationship meter.

That didn't mean he didn't enjoy the date though. It was a nice date. Not to mention that Raynare was cute.

Their walk brought the two of them to a park. For some reason, the park was deserted and empty of other people. Issei didn't pay any mind to it though, since he was focusing on his date.

"Ne, Issei-kun?"

They stopped near a fountain.

"Yes, Yuuma-chan?"

He had to call her with the name she provided. It would be awkward if Issei used the name on the faulty relationship meter.

"It was a fun date," she smiled, but her bar still hadn't risen. Issei grumbled on his mind.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Ne, Issei-kun. I have a request."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

* * *

"Would you die for me?"

* * *

"Eh?"

In front of him, Yuuma-chan transformed. Her cute dress changed into some sort of… sexy dominatrix suit!

Ohohohoho!

If only his life has a CG Gallery option, then it would be perfect.

"It was fun playing date with you."

"…What?..."

Issei honestly didn't understand. So was this Raynare's true color? Not the cute Amano Yuuma, but the sexy bdsm woman with adult body?

Oh, she apparently had a pair of black wings.

He didn't realize his life was branching into fantasy genre. He thought his life was only slice of life genre.

Once again, his life was truly that of a dating sim. An unpredictable dating sim that sometimes would frustrate Issei when he played it.

Then, on her hand appeared a spear made of… pure light?

He hated fantasy genre. Once, he played a fantasy genre dating sim where he had to fight the demon lord first to get the first princess of his kingdom! And no, the game didn't have RPG elements! He had to fight the demon lord with choosing what he would do! Three days he wasted just to see the first princess' ending. It was worth it.

Then without any warning, Raynare threw it and it pierced his stomach.

Blood.

There was so much blood gushing out from his stomach.

Ah, it reminded him of a fantasy steampunk genre dating sim where he played as a normal human, and there was a vampire girl route. The protagonist had to lose a huge amount of blood for him to finish the route. The bad end was a bittersweet end where he died because of the bloodloss. He didn't want to admit it, but he shed a tear at the last scene.

Was this how dying felt like? It certainly made him remember about his adventure fantasy genre dating sim he once played, he lost count on how many times he died on that game. The developer was batshit crazy, and soon the game flopped and the company went bankrupt. That game explained explicitly how dying was, and he felt that the game was right.

"Sorry, you were a threat to us. If you want to hold grudge, blame the God who gave you the Sacred Gear. And it was a nice date too."

Out of curiosity, he sought Raynare's name on his relationship meter.

Her bar was light green?!

Either it was really faulty, or he just got a psychopath girl on his relationship meter.

That was his last thought before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei woke up on his bed. One glance at the slightly opened curtain revealed the sunlight. It was morning already huh? For some reason he felt a little lazy to wake up.

Wait wait wait wait wait!

This wasn't right. Why was he on his bedroom? Wasn't he on a date yesterday? Yes. Yesterday he had been on a date… And then she stabbed him.

Issei rubbed the spot where he could still feel the strange light spear stabbed him. There was no wound? Issei rubbed his eyes and stared at it in pure concentration, and he still found no wounds. Not even a scratch.

Must be a bad dream, then.

His eyes sought for Raynare's name in the relationship meter. Was she killing only a dream? Or was her entire existence a dream?

He was wrong on both.

Raynare's name was there, and her bar was light green and in the same height as the last time he saw it before he lost consciousness.

Finding that you were killed and somehow still alive with no wound should have freaked anyone.

Issei was not.

He was freaked, alright. But not because he realized that he had been killed and somehow still alive.

He was freaked because he just got a psychopath and possibly (if she had any dere-dere side) a yandere on his route now.

Congratulations, you just unlocked the Raynare's route.

He could imagine that text appeared on the screen of his PSVita.

Alright, what should he do now?

Was it possible that Raynare did not know about him being still alive? It's possible, actually. She just left him there to die if he recalled correctly.

If yes, then he could rest easy for a while.

Doing a yandere route was hard. Once, Issei played a dating sim where the heroines were all yandere. The difference was their yandere level. He got a trauma of yandere girl before another game managed to get him out of his trauma.

Sigh…

He saw the clock who also worked as calendar, and saw that it was nearly time for school. Well, he should prepare for school.

Issei took a last check on his relationship meter, before his eyes went as wide as saucers.

Rias Gremory's bar was higher?

How was it possible?

Her bar was still light green, but Issei still remembered completely how high her previous bar was, and it rose!

Then Issei remembered that he had been thinking that the relationship meter was faulty and needed maintenance.

It all made sense.

No it wasn't!

A tiny part on his brain shouted.

There was still the matter of dead-and-still-alive condition!

No, wait. His life was branching into fantasy genre now. Magic could be a possible explanation. And Raynare was clearly non-human. Let's see if his knowledge of various dating sim helped him with this situation.

What kind of creature had a pair of black wings?

A demonic humanoid crow? There was one dating sim where a demonic humanoid crow was one of the heroines. It was such a sad route, she was half-human half-demon crow shunned by humans, and also shunned by her demon crow clan for not abandoning her human side. In the end, Issei helped her remain in human village and lived happily ever after. The alternate route that he took had him be the evil and pushed her away in order to make her embrace her demon crow heritage, and then he began her conquest from zero again with the full demon crow heritage heroine! Truly that game had one of the best mechanics.

Ah, he got sidetracked.

Anyway, he'd better be not late to Kuoh Academy.

* * *

When he arrived at Kuoh, he was a little surprised that everything was normal. Well, as normal as anyone could get. He had thought since his life was going fantasy now there would be a big surprise. Seemed none.

Five minutes later, he got his surprise.

"What do you mean you don't know who is Amano Yuuma?"

"No way we know something straight out of your fantasy, Ise," Motohama replied.

"Guys, I'm serious. Last week I'm going out with Amano Yuuma. How the hell can't you remember that?" Issei took out his phone. "See, this is her picture here… Eh?"

The picture that Issei showed was different from what he remembered.

"Forget I said anything," was Issei's short explanation that didn't explain anything.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Maybe I did… I don't know myself…"

As Issei took the seat in his class, his mind was thinking about the conversation just now. Motohama and Matsuda clearly did not remember about Raynare, so did his phone. Then he remembered that his life was now a fantasy genre. Magic that dealt with mind alteration was a possible candidate to blame.

He hated fantasy. Too much unknown elements and bullshit explanation.

At least in game, it was like that.

He sure hoped that in reality it would be different.

* * *

The explanation that he had longed for came after he got attacked by some person that apparently knew Raynare. He didn't get much information from him because he was one trigger happy bastard that immediately used the same weapon Raynare used to stab him once again.

It was the next morning when Issei woke up on his bed that he realized he was gripping a soft and perky thing. He nearly shouted in fright before he opened his eyes and saw a naked body of Rias Gremory on his bed.

He shouted in glee.

Then, his eyes saw her name in the relationship meter and it rose a little!

He felt disappointed on himself.

Spending a night and the bar hadn't been full?

How would he get a harem if he can't satisfy even just one girl?!

But wait, he remembered clearly that yesterday he had gotten attacked by the same demonic humanoid crow that knew Raynare! So why was Rias Gremory sleeping naked on his bed?

He looked down to check his body, and saw that it was naked too.

His mind concluded the worst.

A rape! She had raped him!

Then he immediately shot it down. Someone as gentle as Rias Gremory couldn't possibly rape him. Not to mention the still light green bar of her. Issei's experience with a dating sim concluded that since he hadn't even entered her route, it was impossible for her to do it to him.

He ignored the fact that he did not know how high the bar and what color it had to be for him to enter a girl's route.

Then, he saw Rias Gremory's body twitched.

Slowly opening her eyes, she rubbed it cutely before she greeted him.

"Good morning, Hyoudou Issei."

He gaped at her.

"Can't speak?"

Time stopped. Her naked figure became still as the world became gray from Issei's perspective.

 **[ Good morning, Senpai.]**

 **[ Why the hell are you here, Senpai?!]**

 **[ That's the most amazing pair of oppai that I have ever seen.]**

Issei didn't need much time to decide.

With his gaping mouth, Issei replied her. "That's the most amazing pair of oppai that I have ever seen."

Not that he had ever seen a _real_ one before. His knowledge of real oppai only came from adult videos Motohama and Matsuda ever lend to him because he couldn't find his father's porn stash.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to feel, but thank you," Rias Gremory replied with a forced smile. Then, she got up from the bed and began wearing her underwear.

Curse his life! If only it has CG Gallery option!

"You must be confused, huh? Don't worry. For now, let's just go to Kuoh on time. Sona wouldn't tolerate an improper behaviour from me, and would likely to aggravate me if I were late."

There were no choices, it meant that he could either replied freely or not replying. When the choice came, he couldn't avoid it, and had to choose one out of three (and sometimes two).

"Sure," he shortly replied.

Exposition time, here he comes!

Ignoring the commotion when Kiba Yuuto, the Prince of Kuoh picked him up, there were no fuss when they walked towards the old building where the Occult Research Club located.

Heh, Occult Research Club. How fitting. Maybe they knew what creature Raynare was.

When he came inside, there were Toujou Koneko eating snacks, and Himejima Akeno sitting gracefully.

A freaking club where the members were famous in Kuoh!

Let's see, wasn't there a dating sim where the situation was similar?

Ah, yes. He once played where the protagonist was the member of the popular clique's club. The story began when an innocent and bullied in the school type girl joined. Story-wise, it was generic. But he couldn't help but draw parallel between the girl and him.

"Buchou, Hyoudou Issei is here."

"Ah, thank you, Yuuto." From the back of the club (was that a shower?!), Rias Gremory emerged. Her hair was wet, solidifying Issei's guess.

"So, Hyoudou Issei. May I call you Issei?"

There were no choices.

"Eh, just Ise is fine. My friends and families call me that."

"Ise-kun, then. Now, I imagine you must be quite confused with your situation. We are here to explain it as much as we can. Now, do you have any question?"

The movements stopped. Four lines of sentences laid in front of Issei's face.

 **[ What exactly happened last night?]**

 **[ Who are you people really?]**

 **[ Do you know anyone goes by the name Raynare?]**

 **[ Why do you invite me here?]**

He truly didn't know which one he had to choose. If only his life had a save/load options then everything would be easier.

Still. He glanced at his relationship meter, more specifically at Raynare's name. He felt that she was the beginning of this confusion.

"Do you know anyone goes by the name Raynare?" Issei chose that before he added, "She has a pair of black wings if you believe me."

Yes. Adding things were available if and only if he had chosen and spoken one of the choices. That meant no breaking the choices into two or more. The chosen line had to be delivered fully before he could add anything.

"She is what you know as Fallen Angel."

No, he didn't know anything. In fact, he guessed wrong about her being a demonic humanoid crow.

"She killed you if I recall it right. After that, your will to remain alive have summoned me."

Summoned? Fallen Angel? She answered his question, but it led to more questions.

Then the world froze once again. This time, three lines spread in front of Issei.

 **[ What exactly happened last night?]**

 **[ Who are you people really?]**

[Do you know anyone goes by the name Raynare?]

 **[ Why do you invite me here?]**

Ah, it was those kind of choices. He nodded to himself. No need to put more thought into it then. He just had to pay attention to Rias Gremory's explanation.

"Why do you invite me here?"

"Let me continue my earlier explanation. After you summoned me, I have to resurrect you as a Devil to fulfil your wish. I am summoned to grant your wish, after all."

Devil?

The choices came once again.

 **[ What exactly happened last night?]**

 **[ Who are you people really?]**

[Do you know anyone goes by the name Raynare?]

[Why do you invite me here?]

"What exactly happened last night?" Issei asked. "I only remembered that a guy mention Raynare's name and stabbed me once again. It was strange though, even though their attacks were the same, the one by the guy is more painful."

"That man is also a Fallen Angel. He attacked you because he thought you are a Stray. I have to take the blame for that," she bowed to him. "I'm sorry. My incompetence had cost you a painful memory."

He wanted to assure her that it was okay, but she already continued her explanation.

"After that, I had to bring you to your home and healed you. Our method of healing will be faster with skinship."

His face reddened at the implication of her words.

The time stopped and the last choice came.

[What exactly happened last night?]

 **[ Who are you people really?]**

[Do you know anyone goes by the name Raynare?]

[Why do you invite me here?]

"Who are you people really? I mean, you said I am a Devil now, so I presume you lot are also Devils. But why do you help me?"

Rias just smiled at his question. Instantly a pair of demonic looking wings sprouted from her back. Not just hers, but from Himejima-senpai's, Kiba, and Toujou-san as well.

And the most shocking things was, he could feel it too. There were wings on his back.

Rias gestured to the quiet Toujou who was eating. "…Toujou Koneko, a Rook."

Kiba picked up after Toujou, and smiled charmingly. Too bad it didn't affect him in the slightest. "Kiba Yuuto, Knight of Gremory. It's nice to meet you."

"Himejima Akeno. A pleasure meeting a cute kouhai like you, Ise-kun. I am Rias' Queen." There was a disturbing smile on her face that made Issei felt like a prey.

"And finally, I am Rias Gremory, the King. Please take care of us okay, Ise-kun." She smiled to him. "As for why we're helping you, it's because when I resurrect you, you became a Devil under my service. Welcome to the family, Ise-kun."

On the corner of his eyes, Issei saw Rias' bar had risen significantly, and the color now was normal green. A like! Rias Gremory liked him!

That surprised Issei more than the revelation about Devils that Rias had just explain.

His mind was overcome with joy.

It occurred to Issei that Himejima Akeno, the second most popular girl in Kuoh and Toujou Koneko the cute first year mascot was in the same club as him. He grinned. There would be so much event to raise their bar.

Questions such as 'What is Rook, Knight, Queen, and King?' didn't register in Issei's mind.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was born because I'm sick of RPG Gamer fic. I mean, why RPG? For the powerlevels? It's interesting, but at the same time boring. Now imagine what will happen if the gamer's power is Dating sim? Well, here it is. This is just a oneshot for now since I didn't even establish the setting of the power from the start. Actually, imagine the potential of a dating sim of DxD. I'd actually buy one even in Japanese.**


End file.
